


圣诞礼物使用指南

by icecreamcone



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamcone/pseuds/icecreamcone
Summary: 金南俊在工作室搞郑号锡





	圣诞礼物使用指南

*南锡  
*PWP

 

“你们先回去吧，我们还有个曲子要收尾。”  
直播结束后，成员们本来一窝蜂地勾肩搭背说要去吃夜宵，走在倒数第二的金南俊却长臂一伸撑在了门上，顺利把郑号锡和其他五个人隔绝开来。  
闵玧其回头意味不明地看了一眼，什么也没说转身就往楼道走，连带着其他人也被赶鸡仔似的给赶了出去。  
只有朴智是犹豫了好一会儿，捏紧了手里装着郑号锡礼物的袋子，踟蹰地问:“曲子很急吗？平安夜的话，会不会大家一起比较……”

“智旻！再磨磨蹭蹭你就自己等下一班电梯哦！”  
“知道了！”条件反射地高声应了，却还是担忧地试图看向郑号锡。  
“倒是不急。”金南俊挑了挑眉。  
“那这样的话……”朴智旻急忙接话。  
“但是灵感这种东西，就像机会一样，抓不住，就等于一无所有。你也懂的吧，智旻？”  
莫名带着挑衅的话语，朴智旻咬紧了牙关腮帮子发紧。从他的角度，金南俊歪着的脑袋刚好挡住了郑号锡的脸，于是他几乎要把金南俊盯出洞来，又因为看不到郑号锡的表情而觉得慌张。

“朴——智——旻！”拐角的电梯口不断传来催促声。  
“来了！”回答的却不是他本人，金南俊扯着嗓子喊:“我让智旻帮忙带点东西，马上就来！”  
睁眼说瞎话的人失去了耐心，往后退了一步把门给带上，郑号锡的身影彻底消失在朴智旻的视野里。  
“圣诞快乐哦，智旻。”  
“砰！”圣诞祝福的后半句被关门的声音拦腰斩断。

 

“我中午把后面这段试着改了一下，你看看。”  
郑号锡把手里的东西一扔，三两步就往电脑前坐，边忙着找文件，边把另一把椅子给勾了过来，拍了拍椅垫示意金南俊坐下。  
金南俊看了看被他扔在沙发上的东西，挑了挑眉，也不坐下，只是站在他身后看着。  
“你看这里，”郑号锡专注地看着电脑屏幕，光标不断地移动着，“和这里，改成这样的话应该会好一点。然后这里……”  
不停地说着话，脑袋却是嗡嗡作响。

从屏幕黑色背景里映出来的金南俊的脸，明显不是在看曲谱。烧灼感从后脑勺开始蔓延，神经如同绷紧的弓弦。他突然想起昨晚看的那部野生动物纪录片，现在的情形跟狮子和野鹿的僵持战如出一辙，各自的行动并无异常，气氛却是比纳豆还要胶着。

“哥真是太会伤人心了。”  
不着边际的话语被堪堪打断，身后沙发下陷和纸袋被翻动的声音跟定音鼓似的，共鸣从耳膜开始蔓延，呼啦呼啦唤醒每一个懒惰的细胞。  
“把我送的礼物就这么扔在一边，完全嫌弃的样子。”金南俊把袋子里的内裤都给扒拉了出来，“我这么用心挑的，全是按照哥的尺寸买的，为了让哥一定抽到还花了点心思

一口一个“哥”的，喊得郑号锡太阳穴突突发疼一一也只有在这种时候金南俊才会想起来他们的长幼次序。  
“你看人家智旻，把袋子捏得这么紧，一副那么珍惜的样子。”金南俊起身走过去，顺手推开碍事的空椅子，一把撑到桌子上，凑过去捕捉郑号锡闪烁逃窜的眼神，吐息间有拐杖糖残余的甜蜜香气。  
“呀！”郑号锡一手撑上金南俊的胸口不让他再往前，“不是你说要工作的吗。”  
“本来是的，”金南俊握上胸前过于纤细的手腕，一个回转又把他的手整个包住，“但是被藐视心意的伤痛感把工作的灵感都给赶跑了，都是哥的错。”  
典型的恶人先告状。

虽然早就知道他打的什么主意，抱着侥幸心理想要糊弄过去的自己倒也是真的傻，但是这会儿被他无理取闹说个不停，倒是有点气。  
金南俊这个人，喋喋不休地讲着大道理的时候会觉得可爱，卑劣地使用善辩这项技能的时候，又真真是会让人火大。  
郑号锡微微侧过脸避开他的目光，意料之中地亮起了不爽信号，金南俊看他绷紧向下的嘴角，恶劣的心思作祟，却是开心得不得了。

 

“哥真的不喜欢吗？黑色的。”  
耳廓突然喷上潮湿的热气，郑号锡反射性地抖了抖，“什么？”  
“内裤，”金南俊食指戳上他的脸颊，把脸给推了回来，“不喜欢黑色的内裤吗？”  
刻意放缓了语调，又摆出一副真挚的表情，尽管此前上当过无数次，但是一被喊哥，郑号锡又立马缴械投降。“没有。挺喜欢的。”

“那这……”金南俊相当顺手地就摸到了郑号锡的后腰，一把撩起衣服下摆，因为坐姿而露出来的白色内裤边在暖黄的灯光下特别显眼。  
被突袭的人条件反射就想躲，却整个被困在椅子里动弹不得，作恶的手强行挤进裤边，惩罚性地狠狠掐了一把饱满结实的臀肉。  
“你看，你最近一直在穿白色的，还老是被人拍到露出白色内裤的臀部特写…”  
“那个是腰部特写！”郑号锡愤愤地纠正。  
“在我看来是一样的。”金南俊说着又掐了一把，“你自己上网去看看，有多少人惦记着你的屁股。”  
“是呢是呢，尤其以金南俊先生为代表，正经饭拍不好好看每天就知道搜这样的东西。”  
郑号锡不甘示弱地呛回去，说完两秒又后悔。金南俊的性子他再了解不过，使坏的时候那点智商全用到顺杆爬上去了，得寸进尺一点余地也不给留。  
“谁叫你的屁股…”金南俊低头咬了咬郑号锡的耳垂，趁他打激灵的时候顺势就解开了皮带的扣子，手指一勾，手臂卡住郑号锡腋下一个使劲，把人拎起来后重心往后一倒，在郑号锡的惊呼下，扎扎实实地就把人带到了沙发上。  
“这么好看呢。”手上的动作随着话音落下完美到位郑号锡整个人砸在他身上，因为姿势的关系腰部下压，两瓣光裸的臀肉高高翘起。金南俊满意得不得了，低沉地笑了两声，怎么听怎么得意。  
郑号锡羞愤难堪，又被他禁锢在怀里，只能用脑袋狠狠地碾着金南俊的胸口泄愤。

太烦人了，明明自己才是哥哥，却老是被这家伙弄得洋相百出，果然越是聪明的人就越狡猾，没一个是好东西。“金南俊，”郑号锡往后制住那只胡作非为的手，又撑着沙发的扶手抬起了上半身，佯怒地看着人:“这可不是什么夸人的话。”  
金南俊笑了笑，捏着他的下巴亲了一口，舌尖掠过那颗害人的唇峰痣。  
“我夸你夸得还少吗？浅眠的山猫、林间的野鹿、旷野的龙舌兰、水晶的手鼓，以及……”手上和着肉麻的比喻游移，金南俊仰头眯着眼看他，单薄的眼帘间被台灯照出熠熠的眼神光。  
“以及，珍贵到要向圣诞老人许愿的礼物。”  
过分真挚的话语像纷纷扬扬又握不住的雪花，落在鼻尖惹得人心痒，忍不住打了个喷嚏，又被冷风呛得边笑边咳，成年人的纯爱情节可真臊人。

“酸腐。”郑号锡皱了皱鼻子，只能说些模棱两可的话。  
金南俊捏了捏他的鼻尖，不再打算废话，一把将郑号锡的裤子褪到了腿弯，顺手“啪”地一声打在了臀尖上。手上用的劲不算小，细嫩的皮肉上印了几根红指印，看得人施虐欲蹭蹭往上涨。  
郑号锡“嘶”地抽了口气，瞪了他一眼，埋头就往他嘴上啃，跟耍狠的野猫似的。  
金南俊乐得他主动，手往他后颈一捏就夺走了主控权。那张平时用来rap和讲大道理的嘴接起吻来又是另一种凌厉的霸道，肆意地搜刮他嘴里的空气和唾液，故意含吮出让人耳根发烫的声响，弄得他头昏脑涨，又用牙齿咬扯他的下唇，三两下就逼得他缺氧投降。  
趁着他喘气的空隙，金南俊三两下就把他裤子扒了个干净，下半身只留一双白袜子，上身的毛衣松垮垮地耷拉着，只虚虚看得见一点下臀。

郑号锡边咬牙切齿地腹诽金南俊的恶趣味，边发狠似的去解他的裤头。  
“这么喜欢黑色的话，那袜子我以后也都穿黑色的好了。”  
“不可以。”金南俊手滑到他下身抓住半硬的性器不轻不重地揉捏。  
“为什么？”  
郑号锡推开他的手不让他弄，在沙发边的圆毯上跪坐下来，比了下高度觉得不太合适，又挪了两下坐成那种据说只有女孩子才能做到的鸭子坐。  
从金南俊的角度，这样的打扮，摆成这样的姿势抬头用那双鹿眼看他，莫名的掌控感使得血气迅速下冲，还没做什么就要硬起来。  
“因为只有我觉得你穿白袜子色情，但是所有人都觉得你穿白色内裤色情。”

什么歪理。  
郑号锡不以为然，兀自低头凑过去。刚拉下内裤，早就硬起来的性器啪地弹出来打在他上唇。愣了一秒，撇了撇嘴用食指弹了弹肿胀的头部:“现在是谁比较色情？”  
“当然是穿成这幅样子跪着要给我口交的郑队长。”不给他回答的余地，金南俊摁住他的后脑勺就把性器往他嘴里塞，在被温热的口腔包围的瞬间发出满足的喟叹。无论多少次都还是不能习惯这种奇怪的腥味，郑号锡皱着眉，努力地用唇舌取悦金南俊，虽然多少还是有点小抱怨，但是抬眼看到金南俊的表情又会带来心理上的愉悦。从很多方面来说，他确实是个很宠弟弟的人。

尽管卖力地想把金南俊弄出来一次，好让自己不要这么受苦，却还是被金南俊进行了强制撤离。  
不会说谎的人连小心思都难以掩藏，金南俊故意忽略他向下的嘴角，伸手把他拉起来，强行要他跨跪在自己大腿上。  
金南俊一手把他毛衣推到胸口，去咬那粒淡色的果实，一手把两人的性器圈在一起撸动，就着顶端渗出的液体挤弄出淫糜的声响。  
“后面也要自己来吗，哥？”金南俊用犬齿碾着郑号锡的乳头，咬得他上半身不停地抖。  
“那你前面的问题也自己来解决好了。”

金南俊低低地笑了出来，从旁边的抽屉里拿了润滑剂，边吻上他的嘴角边给他做扩张。  
“哥为什么就是不肯自己做给我看呢？分明会是绝顶美丽的画面。”  
手指轻车熟路地探进去，太久没做的身体下意识地排斥外来入侵，郑号锡深呼吸几口尽力放松  
“废话这么多，为什么不问问你自己？”  
“你没看过吗？果真薄情，才是去年的事就不记得了。被他这么故意曲解地一提，郑号锡不免又想起去年那个意外的晚上，关于他俩是怎么搞成今时今日这种状况的。深夜冒雨跑来工作室打算接没带伞的弟弟回宿舍，却撞正对方念着自己的名字在自慰的场景，任谁都不能轻易忘记。

“啊！”又被强行挤进一根手指，游离的三魂七魄归了位。  
“连做爱都走神，哥真的很过分。  
“闭嘴，不许叫哥。”郑号锡报复性地低头咬了一口金南俊的肩膀，“以下犯上的事情你哪样没做过，还有脸叫我哥  
“不觉得这样叫精神上也会有快感吗？被自己弟弟操到哭出来这种认知。”  
“死变态。”

待到淋漓的液体把狭窄的入口浸得足够松软的时候，金南俊抽出手指，顶着胯慢慢地挤了进去。  
郑号锡瑟缩着往上躲，于是被大手毫不留情地用力拍打在臀肉上，括约肌下意识咬得更紧了。  
金南俊差点被他咬出来，小声骂了句脏话，本着长痛不如短痛的想法，双手握住他细窄的髋骨用力往里又顶进去几分。  
郑号锡被这一下给顶出了生理泪水，咬着牙才没叫出来。穴口被强行撑开的刺痛和内壁被性器摩擦产生的麻痒感泛滥开来，激得他腰眼发软。

始作俑者边按压着穴口边继续往里挤，又把他拽下来凑在耳边说些美丽的秽语，郑号锡努力适应着痛感出走快感涌现的过程，没有多余的力气搭理他。  
实在是太久没做了，完全吃进去的时候早就大汗淋漓，只能趴在金南俊肩头喘着粗气。  
金南俊在他后颈摩挲着安抚，又揉捏按压他软下来的性器，等不适感消退，快感从前端重新蔓延苏醒。郑号锡轻轻挪动，粗硬的毛发摩擦敏感的穴口带出短促的喘息，他一下下舔着金南俊的颈动脉，汗水咸涩的味道莫名使人更加兴奋难耐。

接到他的暗示信息，金南俊卡住他的腰就开始顶弄，一下下地，准确又用力，凭着记忆往郑号锡最敏感的地方碾过去，压抑不住的喘息是绝佳的催情剂，只想往更深更热的地方捣进去。  
郑号锡额头抵在他肩窝，双手虚虚地扶在他胸口，随着被顶弄的节奏载浮载沉，脑子混沌又清醒，浑身就像冬天最恼人的静电携带体，碰哪儿都会噼啪作响，炸裂出令人眩晕的声音。  
“疼……”  
“要不要我慢一点？”听他细细地呻吟，金南俊放缓了动作。  
“不是，”郑号锡摇摇头，语气听着莫名委屈，“腿，跪太久了。”真是可爱。

金南俊停下腰上的动作，却没有退出来，一手搂住他的肩，一手勾住腿弯抱着人就站了起来。  
引力使得那东西又埋得更深了一点，郑号锡轻叫出声，小腿下意识地勾上金南俊后腰，生怕往下掉。  
金南俊笑着拍了拍他屁股，“别怕。”说罢小心地把他放在圆毯上，又扯过一只抱枕给他垫腰，性器退出来一点。“还疼吗？”金南俊捏了捏他脸颊。  
郑号锡摇了摇头，吸了吸鼻子，抬起一条腿用脚趾摩挲金南俊的小腿，隐晦地求欢。

脚趾隔着白袜搔刮的触感是熔断铁丝的最后一把火。金南俊掰开他的大腿不给缓冲的时间就开始用力顶弄起来，边往上顶还边把人往自己的方向拽，一下下的，重重地捣在敏感点上。  
郑号锡来不及伸手阻挡脱口而出的叫喊声就被嵌住了双手，差点把自己的舌头给咬了，才后知后觉自己触到了金南俊奇怪的喜好点。  
快感累积起来的话，就像浇了过量糖浆的雪冰，边坍塌边融化，甜腻腻的，又给人刺激得汗毛都炸起。  
他多希望此刻金南俊能像陪他睡觉时那样给他低声念些听不懂的话，好让他被快感占领的大脑好歹腾出点喘息的空间来。偏生善言的人做爱时却不怎么说话，用他的话来说就是，“性爱是任何语言都不能描述的神圣”。  
于是只能烧灼，脑内的沟壑干涸成无垠的原野，金南俊不停地敲打着火石，他只能眼睁睁看着火星越来越大，越来越亮，噼啪，噼啪，最后点燃了第一根枯草，然后蔓延，蔓延开来，眼前烧开漫天红云，四肢百骸尽数被焚烧得一干二净。  
轰！  
画面静止一片火红的瞬间。  
郑号锡尖叫着射了出来，射精时间持续了很久，一股股地，浑身抽搐着，双目失神找不到焦点，眼泪从眼尾滑落。金南俊吻上他湿润的眼角，加快了节奏，猛烈地抽插了一阵，低吼着射进了深处，激得郑号锡又是一阵生理性抽搐。

他揉着他的后颈安抚着，嘴唇在浸润了汗水和泪水的脸上游移，以虔诚的姿态一寸寸啄吻着，直到郑号锡平静下来，恢复正常的呼吸频率。  
金南俊抽出身来，凑过去细细地看郑号锡的脸。  
“为什么每次高潮都会哭呢，哥这样，真的太勾起凌虐欲了。”  
郑号锡没有力气跟他辩论生理泪水和哭的区别，抬脚就踩上他还没完全软下来的性器。  
“我看你才是欠凌虐，说过不准射在里面。”  
这一脚没上什么力，金南俊故意色情地呻吟了一声，“你要来的话，也不是不可以。”

“变态。”  
第八百次骂出这句话，郑号锡缓过了气，撑着就快散架的身体起了身，伸手就要去拿纸巾。  
金南俊眼疾手快，从旁边翻出被他亲手脱掉的白色内裤，把郑号锡腿间流出来的东西三两下擦了个干净，然后从纸袋里随手拿出一条黑色的递了过去。  
“哥穿这个吧，因为一定能让你拿到所以送之前已经清洗过了。”  
郑号锡皱着眉看他把弄脏的白色内裤好整以暇地叠起来。  
“你要干嘛？”  
“当然是给我的圣诞礼物呀，哥还没给我呢。”  
“……你要来干嘛。”  
“使用方法……当然就是你想的那样呀。”

“死！变！态！”

 

-END-


End file.
